I'm going back to the stars
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Katniss ha tenido una relación de gran amistad con Peeta. Hasta que un día; él simplemente deja de ir a la colegio y no tiene contacto alguno con nadie. ¿Algo le ha ocurrido? ¿O simplemente ha ignorado su amistad?


Abril es un mes grandioso, en éste mes se cumplen cinco años desde que vi por primera vez la película: **The Hunger Games.** Nunca me imaginé que cambiaría tanto en mí, ya que gracias a ésta película me introduje a la lectura así como las ganas de querer escribir.

Antes de que inicien a leer esté fic, quisiera que sepan que agradezco enormemente a _**Maesi Robyn**_ , quién fue la que me dio la idea de escribir este fic, así mismo darte las gracias por haber sido mi beta, no sé que es lo que haría sin ti. Así que en parte de que este fic se realizara es gracias a ella. ¡Gracias! (Aunque ya lo hice en privado e.e)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo uso los personajes para escribir sin fines de lucro.

* * *

La primera vez que tuve una interacción con Peeta fue durante un examen. Mis compañeros de clase no me agradaban por la forma en que se comportaban; eran habladores, gritones, testarudos. Así que no había alejado de la única persona que no era todo eso pero además era pacífico y respetuoso: Peeta.

Los primeros días de clase él se veía agradable a simple vista, realmente era diferente a todos nuestros compañeros. Nunca olvidaré su expresión, la gran sonrisa que me dio y el nerviosismo que tuvo cuando busco uno en su mochila. Me burle de él cuando vi su nombre en el lápiz. Recuerdo que dijo:

—Si no lo devuelves, quedará tu conciencia marcada que me lo has robado — trate de no mostrarme incómoda ante su comentario.

Nuestra relación desde ese día no se basaba más allá que al salir de clases. Iniciamos siendo compañeros en equipo y nos dimos cuenta que trabajábamos muy bien. Hasta que nos separamos de nuestro pequeño grupo, dado que los compañeros normalmente nos dejaban todo a nosotros.

Peeta tenía la facilidad de la palabra, una mente muy abierta a cualquier tema. Para hacer un buen trabajo Peeta agregaba notas extras. Yo tenía un buen conocimiento sobre los temas que teníamos que exponer y las clases se iban demasiado rápido. A veces no quería salir de clases porque nuestra amistad terminaba.

Yo tenía la culpa de eso.

Prim se emocionaba cuando le hablaba de Peeta y le decía lo bueno que era conmigo, sobre todo cuando me pasaba las tareas, dado que yo no tenía mucho tiempo por pasármela cazando para seguir sobreviviendo.

—Mi madre me ha pedido que te invite a comer a casa —mis mejillas se habían enrojecido, era la primera vez que invitaba a alguien—. Pero si no puedes, se lo explicaré.

—Oh no, será todo un placer. Sólo tengo que comentarle a mi padre que no podré ayudarlo en la panadería.

Al día siguiente aceptó mi invitación y asistió a mi casa en donde conoció a mi madre y Prim, finalmente ambas quedaron encantadas con él. Teníamos quince años cuando un día me ofrecí acompañarlo a su casa.

—¿No se supone que yo deba acompañarte?

—No.

—Qué extraño.

—¿Crees que una mujer no puede cuidarte? —él había reído.

—No estoy acostumbrado a ello.

Su expresión cambió drásticamente y supe que ese comentario era referente a su madre que era la bruja más grande de todo el distrito. Así que dejamos el tema y yo inicié a hablar sobre cómo me pareció éste día en clases.

Normalmente Peeta me acompañaba a ir por Prim. Él siempre llegaba tarde a su trabajo en la panadería. Le había dicho a su padre sobre nuestra amistad y me contó sobre lo contento que estaba de que fuéramos amigos, algo que es casi imposible. En el distrito las amistades se basan sobre a donde perteneces.

Si eres de la veta, solo ellos pueden ser tus amigos.

Si eres hijo de comerciantes, solo puedes estar en su círculo.

Era más fácil de seguir cuando no mantenías contacto con una persona a la que no era de tu mismo nivel económico.

El señor Mellark incluso me llegó a invitar a cenar en su casa y aunque fue incomodo, pude tener una tarde agradable con la familia de Peeta, quitando algunos comentarios de su madre.

* * *

Mi relación con Peeta seguía avanzando a tal punto que no podía pensar en nada más que terminar las clases y salir a pasear por la plaza. El padre de Peeta me ofreció un trabajo de medio tiempo en la panadería, fue una gran sorpresa pero tuve que rechazarlo porque yo ya dedicaba mi tiempo a la cacería y ahí me iba mejor.

—Tienes que acompañarme un día al bosque —le dije con una sonrisa—. Te va a gustar demasiado y verás que hasta querrás trabajar conmigo ahí. Solamente si quitamos el hecho de que eres muy ruidoso a la hora de caminar pero yo puedo enseñarte a ser silencioso y que no me espantes la carnada.

—Respeto mucho tu vocación y agradezco enormemente que me tomes en cuenta pero yo nací para ser un panadero y no puedo tener un mejor trabajo que ese. Además de que sabes cómo adoro decorar cualquier cosa.

—¿Un día me acompañaras?

—Lo haré, te lo prometo.

* * *

Ir a las fiestas que ofrece el distrito nunca ha sido lo mío. Regularmente asistimos porque es cuando nos podemos comer todo lo que queramos. Muchas veces escabullí comida debajo de mi ropa porque en verdad que la comida del Capitolio es deliciosa, sobre todo en referencia a los estofados. Me gustan los que hace Sae en el quemador pero estos tienen un toque diferente. El año del fallecimiento de mi padre sufrimos de hambre; mi madre tenía un trabajo en donde estaba casi todo el día fuera de casa y antes de que pudiéramos morir o contraer anemia una fiesta se celebró y pudimos comer.

A Peeta sí le gustaba ir porque era cuando la panadería daba pastelitos gratis para todos aquellos que alcanzaran. Este año me ofrecí para ayudar a Peeta con sus hermanos, demasiado extraño en mí. Normalmente solo ayudo cuando me conviene pero ver a Prim con sus amigos comiendo alegremente, hace que realmente valga la pena.

—He separado algunos cuantos —susurra Peeta—. Ya estamos por terminar, así que podremos comerlos a escondidas.

—Espero que no nos vean —le susurró—. En verdad que no quiero compartir. Además de que muero de hambre y no pude tocar ni uno solo. Tu madre no me ha quitado la mirada de encima —él rió—. ¿Cuándo podremos ir por nuestro platillo de comida?

—Aquí están tus bollos de queso — Peeta siempre me traía cuando tenía algo con que intercambiar. Él sabía que de otra forma no habría manera de que yo las aceptara.

—Fresas frescas para mi mejor cliente.

* * *

He observado que Peeta ha perdido algo de peso, aparte de las sombras que se cuelan bajo sus ojos. Tampoco me ha pasado desapercibido el hecho de que en el suelo del salón de clases hay mucho de su cabello rubio tirado. Quiero preguntarle a Peeta sobre si se encuentra enfermo pero no lo parece. Él siempre está radiante, su sonrisa nunca se borra y seguimos realizando las mismas actividades.

—No me has acompañado al bosque —le recriminó cuando tenemos un descanso.

—Lo lamento —observo como en su mirada me pide disculpas—. He tenido algunos contratiempos para poder tener más tiempo libre.

—¿Mucho trabajo en la panadería?

—Sí, han surgido muchos pedidos para esta temporada. Sobre todo de una fiesta que realizará el alcalde en su casa, así que nos han solicitado demasiado.

—Oh, vaya —¿Y si acepto la oferta de trabajar para poder ayudarles? Estoy por comentárselo a Peeta cuando veo a su padre acercarse a nosotros, a lo lejos logro ver la mirada de preocupación.

—Hola, Katniss —como siempre se muestra amable, le saludo con la mano—. ¿Puedes darnos un minuto de privacidad?

Asiento únicamente y me retiro. Me parece algo extraño, siempre escucho sus conversaciones. Aunque no me agrade mucho, ya me acostumbre demasiado a ello. Los veo interactuar, fruncen el ceño, veo que discuten y luego sonríen. Al final el señor Mellark le entrega una pequeña mochila a lo cual Peeta únicamente asiente. Se retiran dejándome ahí y yo debo regresar a clases porque es hora de la siguiente clase.

Peeta no regresa para terminar las clases. A última hora, es su hermano quien viene a recoger sus cosas.

* * *

He ido por lo menos cinco veces a la panadería para dejarle sus ardillas al señor Mellark pero nadie me abre la puerta. Me siento estúpida por insistir demasiado pero simplemente para ser que no hay nadie, aunque aún haya actividad en la panadería.

¿Qué es lo que estará ocurriendo?

Peeta tampoco ha asistido a clases y sus hermanos parecen evitarme siempre que intento acercarme a uno. Se alejan y aunque los he interceptado, sólo me saludan.

 _Idiotas._

Arrojo una gran piedra al lago para imaginar que es lo que ocurre. Tal vez Peeta está enfermo de algo contagiosa y su padre es el único que se arriesga para estar en la misma habitación que su hijo. A mí no me importaría que me contagiara, es muy rara la ocasión en la que yo me enferme.

Me quedo hasta tarde en el bosque para poder ver el atardecer. El anaranjado es el color favorito de Peeta. Muchas veces le dije que me acompañara para que pudiera verlo, Peeta es muy bueno dibujando y sin duda haría una muy hermosa pintura del atardecer que nos presenta el bosque.

Arranco una hoja del césped, frustrada.

* * *

Tres meses es lo suficiente para alertar a los agentes de la paz que en el colegio alguien no está viniendo. Y ha pasado ese gran lapso de tiempo en el que Peeta no ha vuelto. No he tenido contacto con nadie de su familia. La panadería ha vuelto a tener la misma actividad que siempre cuando paso por el escaparate de la panadería veo únicamente a su madre.

Esta mañana me escabullo de clases para perseguir a los agentes de la paz. Veo a una mujer del Capitolio quienes están a fuera de la panadería y los veo entrar, me voy para la puerta trasera. Meses antes Peeta me contó que a ciertas horas la puerta la dejan entre-abierta y siempre que he tenido la oportunidad vengo pero siempre está cerrada. Hoy no es la excepción.

Es como si supieran que venía.

* * *

Al cabo de siete meses me doy por vencida. Muy bien, si Peeta ya no quiere mi amistad simplemente me lo hubiera dicho. Desde hace semanas que odio a la familia Mellark. Los hermanos de Peeta son los que se me han acercado a mí pero siempre los ignoró como ellos a mí.

El distrito doce no es un lugar para donde poder esconderse y sé que soy la única que no se pregunta en donde se encuentra el hijo del panadero. Peeta no pudo haber abandonado el distrito. Nadie puede salir, todo está demasiado custodiado. La única respuesta que tengo es que Peeta está trabajando bajo su voluntad en la panadería pero también ahí han cambiado un poco las cosas. Ya no hay galletas decoradas como las que solía hacer Peeta.

Peeta siempre ha querido ser pintor y siempre lo ha demostrado en cada cosa que dibuja, al menos todo lo que yo pude ver de él. Me duele pensar que quizás Peeta se escapó o algo pero si lo hubiera hecho se habría despedido de mí o tal vez simplemente ya no quiere mi amistad. Peeta no tiene la necesidad de estudiar pero es una obligación. Tal vez algo le está ocurriendo, aunque lo dudo.

Regreso a la panadería una vez más. Esta vez he guardado lo suficiente como para ir a comprar algo que no sean las galletas más baratas.

La campanilla de la puerta suena cuando entro y me pongo a buscar lo más decente.

—Hace mucho que no te veo, Katniss —dice el señor Mellark. Le lanzó una mirada de desafío pero él solo sonríe—. No has venido en semanas. Me he quedado con muchas ganas de comer estofado de ardilla.

Controlo un grito agudo en mi garganta.

—Sé que no soy bienvenida aquí —digo colocando la charola donde coloque el pan—. Solo he venido por un postre para la cena.

—No, va por parte de la casa.

—No me gusta la caridad.

—Y yo te dije que la casa invita. ¿Puedes venir el día mañana?

—¿Para qué?

—Peeta quiere verte.

Mi primer pensamiento fue: ¿Y cree que simplemente porque ese maldito panadero quiere verme voy aceptar? Pues no. Me pasé semanas buscando algún modo de contactarme con él y siempre fui ignorada. Toda la familia dejó de hablarme cuando lo único que pedía era una explicación.

Acepto a regañadientes la invitación, solo para dejarle en claro a Peeta y al resto de su familia que las cosas no pueden quedarse así. No puede ignorarme un día y al otro no.

Patética, es así como me veo.

—El cuarto de Peeta se encuentra en el segundo piso, su habitación es la última.

—Gracias —susurro.

Conforme voy subiendo las escaleras un dolor agudo llega a mi estómago, diciéndome que nada está bien. Mis manos sudan cuando toco la puerta. Siento que los segundos que pasan son los más largos de mi vida. La puerta se abre y la visión que tengo hace que mi alma se caiga a mis pies.

* * *

Cáncer.

No es una enfermedad común en el distrito. Era muy extraño que alguien la tuviera y justamente a Peeta.

—No tenías derecho —le susurro. Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde que lo vi y nunca esperé reencontrarme con él de este modo—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? ¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces me humille para poder saber algo de ti? ¿Cuántos más lo sabían?

—Lo lamento, Katniss —dice cuando se recuesta sobre su cama. Yo sigo estando de pie—. No quería era que me vieras así.

Los huesos sobresalen por su piel, no podía creer que solo meses atrás él hubiese llevado encima alrededor de cinco costales de harina sin siquiera batallar con su respiración. Estaba más pálido. Jamás se habría imaginado una visión de Peeta así, era imposible. Me costaba verlo así.

Peeta tan lleno de vida y ahora, ahora estaba perdiéndola. Controlo un sollozo y digo:

—No tenías derecho —repito—. Tenías que habérmelo dicho desde el principio.

—Quería regresar a ti cuando tuviera la certeza de que estaba mejorando. No quería lucir frente a ti en este estado —baja la mirada. Cuando me vuelve a ver hay lágrimas en sus ojos—. No me queda mucho tiempo.

—¿Cuánto?

—Mi ventana da a la puerta trasera de la casa —me cuenta Peeta cuando traigo la comida—. Aunque mi vista falla un poco, podía distinguir tu larga trenza.

—Así que es tu culpa que la puerta estuviera cerrada.

—Si te dejaba entrar te podrían acusar de robo.

—No me hubiera importado —le digo—. Todo lo que quería era verte. ¿Por qué me alejaste Peeta?

—Mi padre se encargó de comentarlo a los directores lo que me pasaba. Como ellos no avisaron nada, tuvimos una visita del Capitolio —su voz se hace débil y cierra los ojos.

Se queda callado y doy por hecho de que se ha dormido. Me vuelvo a sentar en la cama y lo observo. Ha perdido tanto peso, demasiado y si lo comparo con alguien de la veta, Peeta los sobrepasa. Gran parte de su melena rubia se ha ido. Tomo su mano y siendo cuidadosa la coloco sobre la mía, esperando no romperlo. Un sollozo escapa de mi boca, él ha dejado un espacio en su cama y me acurruco a su lado.

* * *

Peeta no ha seguido un tratamiento como debe ser. Ha dicho más de una ocasión en que no va a sobrevivir, lo dice con tanta naturaleza que hace que lo odie.

Su pulso se ha vuelto muy débil. Su madre me ayuda a darle las comidas, aunque le da vergüenza.

Él lo siente, yo lo siento. Su tiempo se está acabando.

—¿Katniss? —susurra.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedes hablarle a mi papá?

Asustada, niego con la cabeza y afirmo que no lo voy abandonar. Me sonríe, tratando de alcanzar mi mano.

—Quiero decirle algo. Tú te enteraras en un momento —susurra—. Hazlo antes de que me duerma, por favor

Bajo corriendo a la panadería y llamo a gritos a su padre. Lo estoy asustando, lo sé, pero no quiero dejar a Peeta durante mucho tiempo. Me cuesta demasiado cuando me voy a casa cada noche pensando en que cuando regrese él ya no va a estar aquí y yo no quiero perder más tiempo con él. Hemos perdido demasiado durante los meses perdidos.

Él aparece sorprendido y le digo que Peeta lo llama, me pide que me quede fuera unos momentos. Quiero saber de qué hablaran, recargo mi cabeza sobre la pared.

—¿Ya llego el momento? —me sorprendo al ver a su madre ahí. La examino y veo lo fácil que es hablar para ella.

—No —susurro—, no lo creó.

—¿Y porque gritaste como loca por toda mi casa?

No contesto pero sonrío. El señor Mellark sale al cabo de unos minutos, ha estado llorando pero me sonríe. Entro de inmediato y veo a Peeta sonriendo.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Nada —me doy cuenta que la boca de Peeta ya se encuentra seca y me acerco a darle agua con un popote—. Gracias.

—¿No me vas a decir?

—No —su sonrisa parece la de un niño pequeño luego de hacer una travesura—. Lo sabrás mañana.

No quiero esperar al mañana, quizás mañana él no estará aquí.

* * *

La vida puede ser buena, puede ser dura. Pero siempre va a ser jodidamente cruel.

Los días buenos no duran para siempre porque los malos siempre se están interponiendo entre nosotros. El día en que mi padre murió quise desaparecer. Ser esa clase de persona que no va a dejar una huella, ni un rastro. Alguien que desaparecerá de la nada y no le causara daño a nadie.

El dolor siempre ha sido parte de nosotros, uno que no puede sanar con nada. Por más que quisiéramos desear no podemos detener la muerte de una persona, ni que tan bondadoso hayas sido. Unaa lección valiosa que aprendí estando con Peeta.

Mi madre deja mi cabello suelto, me sonríe y veo como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Veo sombras bajo mis ojos ante la falta de sueño, no he dormido muy bien desde que me enteré de la enfermedad de Peeta.

 _Oh, Peeta._

¿Por qué no mejor te ignoré cuando tuve la oportunidad? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él quien se enfermera? Él hizo que mis sentimientos nunca estuvieran ocultos nunca más. Él podía leerme como nadie cuando decía alguna cosa, como un libro abierto.

Nunca le hablé acerca de mi padre. Todo el distrito ya sabe como sucedió y nunca ha sido mi tema favorito de conversación. Él me hablo de su madre como en realidad no era una bruja como todos en el distrito pensábamos, solo que no frente a sus hijos.

Peeta parecía no odiar a nadie. Él tenía mucho cariño para dar, un cariño que se ha ido con él.

Odié a la vida cuando me arrebato a mi padre y mi odio a ella se ha intensificado ahora que está haciendo lo mismo con Peeta.

 _Muerto._

No puedo aceptarlo, no quiero.

Mi vida no va a volver a ser la misma de antes, Peeta cambio todo eso. Rodee todo el distrito doce con él. En ada parte siempre hacía una broma y siempre voy a tener un recuerdo sobre cada una de esas cosas incluso en el bosque.

Alguien toca la puerta y yo me paro de la silla donde he estado sentada por más de cuatro horas.

—Es hora —dice mi madre.

Hoy no le daré ese adiós a Peeta. Yo me despedí de él hace unos días en el bosque cuyo también fue su última voluntad.

* * *

—Es lo último que quiero —susurró con una sonrisa—. Además te lo prometí.

Recibimos ayuda. No era un secreto que yo cazaba, así que obtuvimos la ayuda necesaria para poder llevar a Peeta hasta una buena parte del bosque. No tan lejos, ni tan cerca. Tendí en el piso algunas sabanas en donde Peeta pudiera encontrarse cómodo.

Sus hermanos lo ayudaron, todo el camino Peeta estuvo sonriendo todo el tiempo y no dejaba de sostener mi mano. Por mi parte no dejaba de morderme el labio.

Su última voluntad.

Como dolía con tan solo pensarlo. Acepté lo de su enfermedad, pero aceptar perderlo es diferente. Sobre todo cuando has visto como la vida se escapaba poco a poco.

Peeta abrió sus brazos para mí en cuanto todos se fueron y nos dejaron solos.

—Por favor.

Me recosté sobre su pecho, no colocando todo mi peso sobre él. Suspiré contenta. Me sentía tan bien estando en sus brazos, siempre lo he hecho, sobre todo cuando me pasaba sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros o cuando nos tomábamos de la mano. Sonreí para mis adentros.

No iba a faltar mucho para el atardecer.

—Cumplí mi promesa de venir contigo al bosque —dijo.

—Lo hiciste y no sabes cuan feliz me has hecho.

Nos quedamos callados lo que pareció ser mucho tiempo. Quería retirarme para no sentirme tan pesada, el brazo de Peeta me sostenía con fuerza como si de la nada hubieran regresado pero verlo tan delgado formo otro nudo en mi garganta.

Creí que se había dormido, hasta que habló.

—¿Te puedo decir algo? —Pregunta. El sol poco a poco se va escondiendo.

—¿Qué? —Levanto la mirada hacía él, sus ojos brillan.

—Siempre me gustaste.

—Peeta…

—Es verdad, nunca te mentiría. Algunas veces quise decírtelo pero eso sólo arruinaría nuestra amistad. Ahora he cogido un gran valor para decírtelo.

—No sigas… —mis ojos se empapan de lágrimas.

—Siempre quise darte un beso, ahora es demasiado tarde para eso —sonrió tristemente—. La muerte te hace cambiar.

—Tú no vas a morir, Peeta.

—Lo siento, Katniss. De verdad lo siento.

No decimos nada y simplemente miramos al atardecer.

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. ¡Saludos!


End file.
